


Tear Zootopia Apart-Chapter two

by Azuris_Katze



Series: Tear Zootopia Apart [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, M/M, Romance, Zootopia Police Department
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuris_Katze/pseuds/Azuris_Katze
Summary: A year has past since Nick Wilde joined the ZPD and his relationship with Judy Hopps has strengthened. However, with the arrival of an old friend and a new villain trying to break Zootopia, Nick has to face more darkness from his past. Will his relationship with Judy last? Or will this new case tear them apart?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second chapter of my Zootopia fanfiction! A quick little note before we begin I find myself with a lot of free time right now while on break from work so will be updating this fanfiction fairly quickly. However, once my week long break is over updates will probably slow done to once a week.

Judy Hopps entered her small apartment with her ears lowered. A sigh escaped her as she flicked on the light and closed the door behind her. She had forgotten how depressing her small little home could look without someone with her.  
She had gotten so used to Nick tagging along with her or her going to his apartment. Since he had joined the ZPD they had been nearly inseparable. However, for the passed month she had sensed that something was up. Nick seemed a bit distant, like something was on his mind. Though they kept with their usual routine, he seemed to be off beat. He'd also go off to make phone calls where she couldn't hear him nor would he tell her who he was talking to.  
Judy was beginning to wonder if he had met an attractive vixen and was keeping her a secret. But why would he? It wasn't like they were a couple. Sure they spent a lot of time together, but they were just friends.  
Her ears perked up as she heard the sound of her phone going off, quickly checking to see who was calling. Her heart jumped with excitement. It was Nick! Shaking with excitement, she answered the call.  
“Hello? Nick?” she mentally smacked herself for letting her the panick she was feeling show in her voice, but she relaxed as that smooth voice spoke to her.  
“Hey, Carrots. Are you home?” this time Judy checked herself to make sure that her voice was normal as she took a seat on her bed.  
“Yeah just got home.” she heard Nick hum to show that he heard her as silence fell between them. There were so many questions she wanted to ask. She hated being out of the loop, but she also understood that Nick had the right to his privacy.  
“So...did I miss anything at work?” Nick asked, Judy hearing a slight strain in his voice.  
“Not really. Chief Bogo mentioned that there is some suspicion that an old drug known as DB is back, but nothing to concrete has shown up yet. Nick, are you still there?” she asked, as all that answered her was silence.  
“Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm here Carrots. I'll be at work tomorrow and hopefully there will be more information.” she could hear his attempt to return to his smooth hustler tone that had stopped working for her months ago.  
“Nick...” her voice cut off as she found herself not knowing what to say. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but she knew it would get her no where. Why couldn't he trust her?  
“Carrots, it's fine. Everything is fine.” his tone seemed to strain slightly, squeezing Judy's heart. But she knew what to say.  
“Nick. I know that something is wrong. I've known for awhile.” her voice broke slightly as she noticed her vision was becoming blurry.  
“Carrots...” the conflict in his tone nearly broke her resolve, but she took a deep breath and continued.  
“It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you do want to talk.” again silence answered her, giving her a chance to quickly rub her eyes dry and breathe in an attempt to keep calm. Her ears twitched slightly as she hear Nick breathe like he was about to say something, struggle, then speak.  
“Thanks Carrots.” the affection in his voice made her smile as she hummed softly.  
“You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow?”  
“Yeah. Tomorrow.”  
“Okay. Good night, Nick.”  
“Night, Carrots.” and the line went dead. Judy slowly laid her phone on her bedside table and released a deep breath. She now didn't think it was a vixen Nick was hiding. It sounded like something painful and he wasn't ready to open up about whatever it was. Though it still hurt that he hadn't opened up, Judy knew she had done the best thing. It needed to be Nick's choice and she needed to respect it even if she didn't like it.  
888888888888888  
If Nick thought he felt like a jerk before this was far worse. He had a feeling that Judy knew that he was a bit preoccupied lately but now he knew. And it was hurting her which hurt him. He gave a heavy sigh as he stretched across his couch, staring at the ceiling.  
“Was that your girl friend?” Nick nearly jumped out of his fur at the sudden sound of Aeron's teasing voice. Oh right, someone was there with him. He roughly grabbed onto the top of the couch to pull himself up so that he could glare over it at Aeron, who seemed pleased with himself.  
“Don't do that!” this only earned more laughter as Aeron leaned against the wall, cracking up. Nick growled and laid back down on the couch with a huff.  
“Aww I'm sorry Crims! I didn't mean to startle you.” Nick gave another huff, pointedly ignoring Aeron's attempts to look innocent. “Aww did I actually scare the little foxy?” Nick's ears twitched irritably but his response was lost as he felt the fabric of the couch shift against his arm.  
Surprised, he looked up to see that Aeron was laying along the top, looking down at him innocently. “You know you can't stay mad at me for long.” Nick tried to keep a stern face in response to Aeron's playful grin, but soon he broke and smiled.  
“Looks like your charm still works, PB.” this earned him a laugh as Aeron's tail twitched vainly.  
“But of course, age can't effect true charm.” Nick rolled his eyes as he sat up.  
“Doesn't seem to effect your vanity either.” before Aeron could give Nick one of his dramatic responses, Nick lashed out and pushed him off the top of the couch. A loud yelp escaped him as he attempted to keep balanced by digging his claws into the couch but they slipped free.  
“That was a harsh move Mr. Wilde!” Nick's signature grin crossed his face as he peaked over the couch at the heap of fur that was his friend.  
“Payback, my friend.” he watched as Aeron straightened himself out, making a big deal over dusting himself off.  
“I think you need to sweep in here, the floor is filthy.” Nick only rolled his eyes as he sat back down on the couch.  
“Not all of us can be clean freaks like you, PB.” Nick's ears perked forward as he noticed his cellphone on the floor. Bending down, he reached for it but instead of the phone, his paw touched black panther fur.  
“Oooo is this Nickie's phone?” Aeron's playful smile was back in place as he easily slipped from Nick's grasp, moving out of reach as he turned the screen on. “Oh? Who's this attractive lady? I didn't know you were into bunnies, Crims.” Heat warmed Nick's cheeks as he tried to lung for his phone.  
“I'm not!” Though he had gained a lot in both speed and strength through his training at ZPD, he was still no match for Aeron, who easily dodged him again.  
“U huh sureee Nickie.” He rested his free paw on his hip and raised the phone above his head as Nick attempted to grab at it. Though Aeron was a small panther, Nick still only came up to his chest and couldn't jump high enough to reach his phone.  
“Dammit Aeron! GIVE ME MY DAMN PHONE BACK!” the use of Aeron's actual name and Nick's raised voice, shocked Aeron enough for his paw to lower and quickly hand over the phone. Nick roughly took it and stuffed it into his pocket. He couldn't fully explain why he was so flustered over the teasing. After all Aeron wasn't the first to question if his and Judy's relationship was really just friendship. But with everything that was going on it was to much.  
“Nick...I'm sorry.” Nick looked over his shoulder to see that Aeron's head was bowed and his ears and tail were down showing his apology was sincere.  
“It's okay...I'm sorry for shouting, it's just been a long day.” Aeron nodded as awkward silence fell between them as Nick walked back to the couch.  
“So, who is she?” Aeron's voice was softer this time and only filled with curiosity so Nick answered.  
“She's my partner and friend. She's also the one that got me to join the ZPD.” Aeron's eyes lit up as he clasped his paws together.  
“Oh! The little hustler Finnick told me about!” Nick chuckled lightly and nodded.  
“I should have known Finnick would bring that up. Yeah, the crazy bunny that black mailed me into helping her find a missing otter and ended up setting me straight.” he could tell by the look in Aeron's eyes that he could hear the deep affection he held for Judy in his voice, but this time he didn't care. Judy had saved his life. Of course she'd mean a lot to him.  
“Will I get a chance to meet her?” Nick's ears lowered slightly as he shifted in his seat.  
“That...I'm not sure yet. I haven't told her about...any of this.” A slight hurt expression crossed Aeron's scarred face but was quickly chased away as he took a seat next to Nick.  
“By 'any of this' I guess you mean...” his voice died away but Nick noticed him tracing the scar over his eye. Again guilt tugged at his gut as he looked down at his paws.  
“Yeah. All of it. She doesn't know about you or Val or...what I used to do for a living.” his ears lowered more as the guilt threatened to rip him apart. He heard Aeron let out a long sigh, the coach shifting a bit as he leaned back.  
“I get it. It's hard to admit your imperfections to those you care about.” Nick looked up at his friend. He was frowning, his eyes full of years of mistreatment. He seemed older some how. Like the ray of youth he always fought so hard to keep on was burning out.  
“Yeah...I guess that's why. I mean...” he groaned in frustration at the mix of emotions spinning around inside of him. He ran his paw up his neck as he searched for the right words. “She knows that I was a hustler in the past but she thinks I was only just a Pawsicle hustler. She doesn't know that I was a part of something...”  
“Worse?” Nick glanced at Aeron, seeing the empathy in his friend's eyes. He leaned forward slightly so that he could look at Nick more directly. “Nick, if she's really your friend she'll understand. I know it's hard but you can't keep it from her. You can't have a healthy relationship if you keep part of you self hidden.” Nick's eyes narrowed slightly.  
“Aeron, I told you she's not my girl fri-”  
“I know!” it was Aeron's turn to yell, shocking Nick. Aeron rarely ever raised his voice. Sighing, Aeron ran his paw up his face and over the top of his head, ruffling his fur slightly. “I meant any relationship, Nick. Why do you think it was always so easy for Val to get me to go back to him? He convinced me that people would reject me if they knew what I've done. You can lie to yourself and say that those you care about don't have to know, but eventually it'll eat away at you. The only way to be fully content in a relationship with another mammal is to let them see all of you.” Nick frowned in thought as he looked at his paws again.  
“There's...another reason.” Aeron raised his eyebrows, urging Nick on. He sighed, rubbing his paws over his face. He needed to be careful about how he worded this next part. “I'm...concerned for her safety.” he rushed the last part out so fast that it almost seemed like Aeron missed it. He stared at Nick blankly for a moment then, slowly, understanding crossed his face as his ears lowered again.  
“You're worried that Val will harm her if she gets to close to me.” it wasn't a question but Nick nodded anyways.  
“I remember what he did to those who tried to help you back when we were all partners PB, and I doubt he's calmed down.” Aeron sighed leaning back.  
“No. In fact he's gotten worse.” Nick's eyes widened in horror.  
“Worse? Wait how do you know? You've been separated from him for six years! They didn't let him visit did they?” a mix of sadness and fear darkened Aeron's eyes as he leaned back again.  
“He never did but his cronies did. He would send them every month to check in on me and remind me that, even behind bars, I was his.” fear had fully taken over Aeron's eyes now as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself. Nick flinched at the sight. He shouldn't have mentioned that asshole.  
Slowly he inched closer, resting his paw gently on Aeron's shoulder. “Why didn't you refuse to see them?” he felt Aeron shutter beneath his paw as he spoke, his voice almost shaking.  
“They threatened to go after those I sill care for.” Nick nodded as he gently squeezed Aeron's shoulder.  
“It's okay Aeron. You're safe now.” Aeron gave a shaky laugh as he sat up to look at Nick.  
“Yet you're afraid to let your friend near me.” Aeron might as well have grabbed a knife and stab Nick in the heart with how much the truth of that hurt him as he pulled away, looking down. His ears perked slightly as he heard Aeron stand up.  
“You have every right to be concerned for her safety Nick, but I think that reason is just an excuse. The real reason is the one you told me first.” Nick lifted his head to look up at his friend.  
“Why?” Aeron crossed his arms at his chest and looked down at Nick, showing that his eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.  
“Because I know you, Nick. Yes, it has been fifteen years since we last saw each other, but I still know you. I know that if you truly were as scared of Val as you are trying to make me believe you wouldn't have offered to help me.” his eyes softened as he leaned so that he could gently squeeze Nick's arm. “Don't let the fear of rejection chase away a good friend, Crims. Don't make the same mistake I did.”  
Nick knew that he should say something. Something to explain himself. But he couldn't find the words because he knew that Aeron was right. Of course there was some fear for his and Judy's safety but she had proven over and over that she could handle herself. What he was really afraid of was loosing the most important mammal to him.  
“Are you sure she'll understand?” he croaked out, the anxiety and guilt inside him finally seeming to seep out. Aeron smiled at him as he sat back down.  
“I think she will.” Nick nodded as he looked back down at his paws. Hiding this from Judy was causing some issues. Maybe it was time to let her know.  
“What about Val? Do you think he'll come after you?” Aeron sighed deeply as he leaned back into the couch.  
“He will try. I know he's still in Zootopia.”  
“When was the last time you heard from him?” Nick asked, his cop brain starting to go to work. If they could get to Val first maybe none of them would have to worry about their safety.  
“The beginning of this month. He sent one of his new recruits to send his congratulations to me about my sentence ending.” a lump of fear lodged itself in Nick's throat. He had been hoping it had been longer than that.  
“Did they tell you anything about his whereabouts?” Aeron's eyebrows scrunched in thought but after a moment he shook his head.  
“No. Only that he's waiting for me in Zootopia. However, if he knew you are helping me I'm sure he would have hinted at it.” Nick nodded as he tried to swallow the lump that seemed to only be growing.  
“That's good. I would suggest you keeping a low profile for awhile. Maybe not even leaving the apartment unless I'm with you.” the frown taking over Aeron's face showed that he was not pleased with that.  
“So much for freedom.” Nick held up his paw to calm him.  
“It's only a suggestion, PB. With you I'm not a cop, I'm a friend. I can't force you to do anything.” this seemed to relax Aeron a bit as he smiled.  
“I'll be careful but I do need to go out tomorrow to get some new clothes, this shirt is starting to cut off the circulation in my arms.” Nick's lips twitched but he was to busy keeping his brain moving to fully smile.  
“Do you have enough?”  
“I should. I can start with some thrift clothes until I get a job.” Nick frowned slightly.  
“Do you really think getting a job is wise though?” Aeron glared at him.  
“Crims, I can't live here rent free and make you pay for everything. I need to go out there and make money. I want to go straight too!” Usually Nick would have taken this time to tease Aeron about how he could never go straight and Aeron would respond with something along the lines of 'wrong definition!', but he needed to focus.  
“I know and I'm proud of you for that. I just...I don't want all of that time you were in prison to mean nothing.” An understanding smile crossed Aeron's face as he leaned closer to Nick.  
“Those six years mean everything Crims! Even with Val sending his cronies, it gave me a chance to clear my head and realize how abusive and dangerous he was. It also gave me a chance to find some self confidence. It'll never be worthless.”  
Nick's lips twitched again as pride warmed his heart as he saw the light return inside his friend's eyes. “I'm glad and I don't want you to loose that.”  
“I don't want to either!” Aeron scooted closer to Nick as he squeezed his arm again. “Listen, if Val does find me again I'm not going to let him take me back without a fight.” Fear flickered inside of Nick again but he chased it away as he rested his paw on Aeron's arm.  
“Aeron, I won't abandon you this time. When I offered my help I meant it. Whatever you need.” the brightest smile that Nick had ever seen lit up Aeron's face as he squeezed Nick's arm again.  
“Thank you, Nick. Don't worry, we'll get through this together.”


End file.
